Control
by pandorabox82
Summary: *Post-ep for the Season 8 premier.* When Erin feels like she's getting dismissed by Alex Blake, she becomes frustrated and needs to take that out on someone. Who better than her lover, David Rossi? But how will he react to her spontaneous declaration?


Erin let out a frustrated breath as she pulled out her phone and texted David. _Are you up for me coming over?_

It didn't take long for him to reply. _I'll see you in 20?_

_ Perfect_. She thrust her phone back in her purse and stalked over to the elevators. From the corner of her eye, she watched Alex and Penelope interact. Sighing deeply, she waited for the car to arrive, wanting to escape from the building and the old memories that that woman dredged up. She really had felt badly, and now it was being thrown back in her face.

The entire drive to Dave's house, she felt herself get more and more worked up, frustration stiffening her muscles. He had left the lights on for her and as she parked, she tried to work the kinks out of her back and neck. She used her key to open the door and kicked off her heels before setting her purse down on the table. "David?"

"In the bedroom," he called back and her smile grew. Erin took the stairs slowly, thinking about her next move. It had been a long time since she had taken the lead in the bedroom, but by God, tonight would be the night.

Pushing open the door, she found Dave staring out the window. "Hello, lover," she purred and he turned to look at her.

"You are seriously one pissed off lady."

"Do you blame me?"

"Change doesn't happen in an instant, honey."

Erin rolled her eyes and crooked her finger, beckoning him over to her. He approached her slowly, a lazy grin spreading over his face as he got clued in to what was going to happen that evening. "I know that." She reached up and pushed the suit jacket from his shoulders, letting it hit the floor. "But right now, all I want is for you to shut up and fuck me. Or, should I say, let me fuck you."

"I always did like it when a woman took control," he started to say before she pulled his head down to hers, kissing him deeply. Dave reached up to bury his hands in her hair, undoing the bobby pins that held it up and scattering them across the floor. While they kissed, she scrabbled to undo the buttons on his shirt, needing to feel him.

"Finish stripping and go over to the bed," she commanded after she'd broken the kiss.

"Yes, Ma'am." His pants were off in seconds, the boxers following in short order. She bit her lip when she saw how hard he was already. "Do you like what you see?"

"If I didn't, would I still be with you?" she retorted as she slipped off her blazer. He shook his head and she began to undo the buttons of her blouse slowly, tantalizing him with her slow display. Erin knew that he loved it when she stripped for him like this, and she was determined to give him a show that evening.

Once the last button was undone, she let the blouse fall to the floor, joining the growing pile of their clothes. Her hand gripped the tab of her zipper and ran it down her ass, making sure to bend just so, thrusting her chest out towards him. "Erin…"

"What, can't take a little teasing?" She was beginning to feel her naughty side come out as she let go of the skirt, stepping out of it and standing before her lover in her bra, panties, and garter belt. The low growl that erupted from his throat drew a husky laugh from her throat. "I'm just getting started, lover."

Erin made her way over to his side and leaned down over him. His hands came up to cup her breasts and she sighed as he ran his thumbs over her nipples. "Does that feel good, Erin?"

"You know it does. But I didn't give you permission to touch me." He raised an eyebrow and she shoved him back down on the bed, a feral grin spreading across her face. "Just for that, I might have to make you wait a little longer for release tonight."

He frowned and she lightly slapped his cheek. "Woman, do not tempt me!"

"Oh, I've been doing that since the moment we began this little love affair of ours." He nodded and she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, letting her breasts sway in front of him. She knew he was itching to touch her, but she was not going to let him off so easily. Straddling him, she reached up to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples lightly as he watched her every move.

"Erin, please," he whined a little and she smiled.

"Fine, you may reach up and suckle me." He groaned in relief and braced himself on his elbows, capturing one erect peak between his lips and sucking hard. "Yes," she murmured, burying one hand in his hair and holding him close, "just like that. Oh, David, more." She bit her lip and ran her free hand down her bed, slipping between her legs to rub her clit through her panties. She was wet already, and she knew her orgasm was close. "Feel up to a marathon tonight?"

"We have the day off tomorrow?" She nodded. "Then I am more than ready for a marathon with you, Erin." He went back to her breasts, raking his teeth across her nipples, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Do that again," she commanded, reaching up to bury one of her hands in her hair. He obliged her before pulling her body down on top of his. Dave's large hands slid down her body, slipping beneath her panties to caress and squeeze her ass. Drawing in a deep breath, she captured his lips, pressing hers tightly against his as they fought for dominance. She gasped when he let one of his blunt fingers rub up and down her slit and he used the opening to plunder her mouth with his tongue.

Erin nipped at it before thrusting her own tongue against his, relishing the unique taste of him. Pulling her head away, she looked down at him, smirking. "What is it, Erin?"

"I want you inside me, now. I want to ride you."

"I can make that happen." He hooked his thumbs in her panties and tugged them down her body. She contorted her body to let him pull them off her before she let him guide his dick to her slick opening. "I can feel how ready you are, Erin. You are going to feel so good around me." She loved it when he talked like that and nodded as she met his hands on her breasts.

Slowly, she sank down on him, letting him fill her completely. Knowing what he liked, she tightened her muscles around him as she lifted herself up, almost letting go of him before sinking back down again. Erin set a slow rhythm for them, wanting to prolong both their pleasure. He growled lowly and gripped her hips tightly, trying to speed up her movements as he thrust against her willing body. "Uh-uh, David. I set the pace tonight."

He pouted and she bent down to kiss him once more before running her lips down his body before nipping at his flat, brown, nipples. A slight whimper came from him and she arched her hips just so, letting him know that she enjoyed his pained pleasure. He shook his head and brought one of his wonderfully nimble hands around to her vulva, seeking out her clit. After he'd managed to wriggle one finger between her lips, he stroked her clit expertly, making her shudder in pleasure.

The tight, heady, feeling that signaled her coming orgasm washed over her and she struggled not to let it come too soon. He knew that she was close, though, and he worked his finger just so, sending her over the edge. "David!" she screamed, falling on top of him as they shuddered through a mutual orgasm.

"Are you feeling better, _cara_?"

She nodded as she snuggled into him, letting him be gentle in their post-coital bliss. Dave's hands ran up and down her back and she let out little gasps and moans of pleasure. "Would you give me a massage?"

"Of course, Erin." Dave let go of her, slipping out from under her body to straddle her hips, resting a little of his weight on her ass as he reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. Erin felt her eyes grow heavy as he worked out the kinks and knots in her neck and back. When she felt his lips caress her skin, following his fingers, she sighed happily.

"I love you," she murmured, without thinking, and felt his fingers still in that moment. It didn't take long for her tears to come, and she tried to mask them by burying her face in his pillow, trying to retain every memory of him that she could. She knew he had issues with the L-word, ever since Carolyn's death, and here she went and just blurted out her feelings. There would be no fixing this, just like there would be no fixing her broken relationship with Alex Blake. Whatever had made her think that she could just press the restart button on her life?

"Erin…" he whispered in her ear, and she shouldered him away, not wanting to face him. "Look at me, beloved, please."

The use of that endearment pricked up her ears, and she turned her head a smidgen. From the corner of her eye, she watched his hand creep toward her face, thumbing the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You were made to be loved and protected, _cara_. Will you turn and look at me now?" She nodded and flipped over, the tears still rolling down her cheeks. "I love you, Erin Strauss, broken heart and all. I was hoping I could tell you that first, but you beat me to the punch. And I have something for you."

"What?"

"One second." He reached over her to open his bedside table drawer, pulling out a small box. "Here, open this."

She nodded, taking the box and holding it close as she scooted up against the headboard. Drawing in a deep breath, she opened the box and gasped. "David?"

"This isn't an engagement ring. I tried that, three times, and it ended rather badly each time. I want to consider this a promise ring, in that I promise to be by your side and help you when you're craving. To kiss your forehead when you're sad. To be there for the birth of your first grandchild." He punctuated each promise with a kiss, and she felt an overwhelming happiness flood her soul.

"Oh, David, yes. I promise to listen to you when you have a difficult case. To love you with all that's left of my heart. To not be so harsh at work. I love you." She kissed him sweetly as he slipped the ring on her right ring finger. "This is so beautiful, thank you."

She hugged him tightly, pulling him flush against her, feeling him stiffen against her thigh. "Are you up for another time?"

"More than ready." She spread her legs a little to accommodate him and he sank into her. "Do you know how good you make me feel? I don't want to ever lose this feeling."

"I won't jinx this by saying that it will last forever. But I will fight to keep you by my side, in my bed." He kissed her deeply as he thrust into her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him close.

"If we're still raring to go after this, I want to try something I read in a story. It sounded kind of sexy." He laughed against her neck and she smiled, finding her comfort and solace in his arms.


End file.
